beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal
'''Animal '''is the 19th episode of Beware the Batman. It first aired September 14, 2014. Official Description In order to track "The Key", a thief who has stolen a dangerous piece of code-breaking software, Batman gets himself thrown in Blackgate Prison . However, the prison's "King", Killer Croc , is also interested in obtaining "The Key" and organizes a prison riot to get to him and get rid of Batman. Plot The Key breaks into the Sirenox Software building via using his fingers to unlock the door leading inside. He comes across red line security and tests one of his keys on it, which is shattered. He manages to bypass the security with his electrifying nails and begins to download a code-breaking software, until Batman and Katana arrive. Although the Key is successful in stealing the software, he attempts to make his escape, but finds Harvey Dent waiting outside for him with a squad of officers. The Key allows himself to be arrested, confident that his abilities will let him break out. Dent prepares to arrest Batman and Katana, but they quickly disable his officers and their vehicles, much to Dent's frustration. At Blackgate, the Key is sent into his cell wearing military grade prisoner restraint tech shells on his hands to prevent him from using his abilities. At the same time, Dent asks the staff to preserve a cell for Batman. Batman meets with Jim Gordon and discusses how important the information the Key is holding is: Sirenox controls security systems overseeing military, prison and business organizations throughout the world, and now the Key can access that information. Gordon however, refuses to believe that the Key is a global threat and states that Blackgate Prison is sufficiently secure for the Key to be kept. When they return to Wayne Manor, Bruce lies to Katana when he claims that he is tired and is going to bed. Unbeknownst to her, Batman has actually left the Manor. He arrives at the Gotham City Police Department and surrenders to Dent, much to Dent's pleasure. They bring him into a private room to unmask him, but when they attempt to do so, he activates a sonic beacon which almost deafens the district attorney and the guards. Dent furiously allows Batman to keep his costume. Batman is locked up in the cell Dent saved for him. At the same time, thugs sneak to the "King's" cell, claiming that both Batman and the Key are locked up. This pleases the King, who then devises a plan to takeover the prison. In Batman's cell, Batman reveals a thin film of transparent gel he'd smuggled into the prison on his glove, and ignites the gel to open the door. By this time, however, the prisoners have begun rioting and neutralized the staff. Batman is forced to fight his way through the angry prisoners who want a piece of him. Separately, Gordon and Katana learn that Batman was arrested by Dent, much to the former's fury and the latter's horror. Gordon mobilizes a team of officers who stand guard outside Blackgate, but as the prisoners have cut the cables to the security camera system, they have no visuals. Dent makes his appearance, declaring that due to the Mayor's leave of absence (owing to the previous encounter with Humpty Dumpty), the vice-Mayor authorized him to "do whatever you think is best". Dent orders Gordon to stand down, who does so reluctantly. As he walks away, Katana confirms the situation inside Blackgate with Gordon before leaving. Katana calls up Barbara to request her technical expertise, to the latter's excitement. In the prison, Batman confronts Tobias Whale on the location of the Key. Whale explains to Batman that in order to get to the Key, Batman will need to challenge "the King". Batman eventually fights his way to the Key, who is being surrounded by goons attempting to dismantle his cuffs. Before Batman can leave with the Key, the King finally reveals himself to be Killer Croc, intent on using the Key's knowledge of Sirenoc's codes for his own purposes. Killer Croc decides to force Batman through a series of fights for the Key, winner take all. At the same time, Katana navigates the sewers below Blackgate with Barbara feeding her information based on Blackgate's blueprints, as Katana bypasses obstacles using Batman's utility belt. Meanwhile, Gordon coerces Dent into letting him takeover by threatening to tell the press that Dent ordered the police to stand down and result in the current stalemate. Defeated, Dent allows Gordon to begin mobilizing his forces. Batman is brought to the open area in the cell block where a makeshift arena has been set up. One of the prisoners is his opponent, explained by Whale to be a Maori warrior with unsatiable bloodlust. Although he initially struggles without his utility belt, Batman defeats the prisoner and openly challenges Killer Croc. Pleased, Killer Croc steps into the ring, and Batman quickly finds Killer Croc to be a far tougher opponent; Killer Croc's greater strength and tough reptilian skin leave Batman at a severe disadvantage. Eventually, Batman notices bruising on Killer Croc's skin, and realizes he can strike Croc at his weaknesses to make up for the difference in strength. Playing more evasively, Batman delivers strategic strikes on Croc and manages to knock Croc to the floor. The prisoners watch on silently as Batman punches an unconscious Croc in the face and torso repeatedly, almost savagely and vindictively, and only a horrified shout from Katana stops Batman in his attacks. Batman prepares to leave with Katana and a terrified Key, who is only too happy to be taken away from the violent prison. They are stopped by the remaining prisoners, who quickly disperse as Gordon's forces move in, and Croc begins to regain consciousness. Outside, Gordon has taken the Key into custody. As a result of his ordeals, the Key has been scared into submission. Gordon suggests that Batman go to hospital for treatment, but Batman coldly refuses. Katana reassures Gordon before they drive off in the Batmobile. Below, Killer Croc has escaped into the sewers, satisfiedly breathing in the air of freedom. Characters Heroes *Batman * Katana * Jim Gordon * Barbara Gordon * Alfred Pennyworth Villains * Key * Killer Croc * Tobias Whale * Ra's al Ghul (flashback) Other * Harvey Dent Cast Continuity *Harvey's mentioning the "Humpty Dumpty ordeal" refers to the previous episode, "Games", when Humpty abducted Major Grange among others. Trivia * Killer Croc makes his first appearance. * The Penguin makes a brief appearance on a wanted poster. * Alfred returns in this episode. * This is the last appearance of Ra's al Ghul, althought that it's just a flashback that he is in. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes